


Cabin Fever

by Parkerbarker



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kidnapping, Motorcycle club, Romance, Rough Sex, SAMCRO - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkerbarker/pseuds/Parkerbarker
Summary: When Juice finds himself in some trouble with the Aryan’s, he ends up “trapped” for several days inside of a beach house with his girlfriend/hostage





	1. Is it still kidnapping if they’re your partner?

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy... here’s my embarrassing Sons Of Anarchy fic, with one of my favourite original characters. I’m so sorry if you decide to put yourself through reading this. More chapters to come though!! 
> 
> A lil backstory: Beth grew up in a little town an hour away from Charming. Bored but afraid to leave her whole life behind, she merely moved to charming, which was close enough to her old life. She took a job as a sex worker in one of the stripjoints, attracting many of the local gang members. That’s how she met juice. Blah blah blah, sex and mushy stuff, they’re dating now!! She’s 5’2” with short, wild, blonde hair. As for piercings she’s got a septum, snakebites, her tongue, ear gauges, 2 tragus piercings on both ears, both her nipples pierced, and a piercing “down south.” She’s got tons of freckles on her arms and face, green eyes, and usually thick, Amy winehouse style eyeliner. She’s also a kinda chubby. And that’s about all you need to know!!

Zip. Zip. Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Zip.  
Beth rolled over and groaned at the sounds of someone trying to open a zipper quietly and slowly, which is a thousand times louder than just opening the zipper.  
“What’re you doing? Come back to bed.” She mumbled to Juice without opening her eyes. Juice was her boyfriend of 7 months now, and she was still getting used to the antics of the club. Whether it was him being swarmed by Crow Eaters at parties, having strange men stay with them for a few days, the phone calls throughout the days and nights, or the constant threats to their safety. She also had an especially rough time coming to terms with the idea of “Old Lady” being an endearing term. She was only 5’2”, a little chubby, and while heavily tattooed with a multitude of piercings, she wasn’t exactly the most threatening thing out there. Jax had even called her a cream puff before, stating that if Juice wanted her to be around long, he was going to have to get her a gun. The zipping sounds continued without a word of response from Juice, and Beth groaned, pressing a pillow over her head. This was the 2nd time he’d woken her up that night, the 1st time being him whisper yelling to someone on the phone, presumably Jax. She had fallen back asleep for only about 20 minutes when the 3rd occasion arose. Juice was picking her up out of the bed, and carrying her down the stairs. Rather than ask questions Beth merely wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest and breathing in his scent. It wasn’t until she heard familiar voices talking at her front door that she started to get worried. A thick Scottish accent, the commanding and unforgettable voice of a Teller, and the short erratic speech of the clubs bodyguard.  
“You packed enough stuff for the both of you? You’re not going to be coming back here anytime soon.”  
“Yeah. We’ve both got backpacks. That should last us until we come back.”  
“Is your lass aware of this situation....?”  
“Well, uh, not exactly. She’s asleep, so I figured we could just transport her like this.”  
“Too much of a risk. Chloroform. Only way.”  
“You are not fucking chloroforming her.”  
“And you’re not in a place to be making demands.”  
As soon as Happy had delved into the idea of chloroform, Beth’s eyes snapped open, as she pushed herself away from Juice’s chest.  
“It’s nothing, sugar. Just go back to sleep Beth. I’ll explain when you wake up.” He said sweetly while petting down her wild blonde hair.  
“Yeah, as if. What’s going on? Why are we leaving? And there’s no fucking way I’m getting chloroformed.” She spat. She looked up at Juice with what was supposed to be a look of disdain, that really only showed fear and vulnerability. “You’re not gonna let them do that, right?” She whispered to Juice.  
“Look, to make a long story short, lover boy here has pissed off some very.... important people. We’d like to keep him and you alive, so we’re going to have to bring you somewhere. And it’s best if you don’t know the location. Chances are they’ll break into this place at some point tomorrow.” Jax said coyly. Beth could tell he was impatient about the sudden hold up and wanted to take this shitshow on the road as soon as possible, but she had too many questions.  
“They’re going to break into my house....? Why can’t I know where we’re going? What did you do, Juan? Are they after me too?” Beth’s eyes were brimming with tears, but before she could get a proper answer, a rag was held over her mouth and nose. She thrashed around in Juice’s arms as he held her tightly in place, whispering apologies and how much he loved her in her ear until her small body went limp in his arms.

Beth woke up, her heart pounding and her ears ringing, in the back of the clubs hummer. The chloroform had worn off, at least to the point where she could be conscious. Her head felt woozy and she couldn’t sit up straight, but she was awake at least. And all her clothes were still on. Her wrists had been tightly zip-tied together, and so had her ankles. A burlap sack had been placed over her head. She immediately snapped upright from her slumped position, hyperventilating.  
“Heyheyhey I’m right here Beth, I’m right here,” Juice hissed, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m right here.”  
“Juan? Can you please untie me? O-or take this sack off my head? Maybe b-both?” Even with her voice muffled from the bag and her physical appearance hidden, Juice could tell that she was starting to cry.  
“No. It’s not safe.” Was all Jax said from the front of the hummer, tightening his grip around the steering wheel. Juice gently cradled Beth in his lap, holding onto her to make her feel at least somewhat secure in this situation. It killed him to have to hurt her like this, especially knowing that this could sour what might be their final moments together. He wasn’t terribly sure Beth would continue to want to be his girlfriend after the whole semi-kidnapping thing. And the fact that people were out to kill her. And that he was going to have to essentially hold her hostage in a tiny beach house in a California outcast town, with only a school knapsack full of everything she needs.  
“Juice?” Beth sniffled pitifully from behind the burlap sack on her head, her shoulders square.  
“Shhhhh. I’m right here baby.” He cooed back lovingly, feeling immense guilt for the whole situation. It wasn’t even her fault yet here she was, zip tied, with a burlap sack over her head, after being chloroformed—  
“Can you keep talking please?” She interrupted his thoughts. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, his heart aching from the fear in her voice when she talked. If he kept talking she’d feel safe.  
“Of course baby. I’m right here, and nothing’s going to happen to you. Once we get to the safe house this’ll all be over and—“ he was cut off again by her zip tied fists swinging to the dead centre of his face.  
“WOAH WOAH FUCKING WOAH, WAIT A MINUTE—“ he screamed, grabbing onto her wrists with one hand, 2 inches before they hit him. Jax swerved on the road a bit from the sudden screaming from Juice, and if anyone else had been driving around in the dead of night, he might’ve hit someone. Chibs merely watched the two in the back with amusement, while happy remained uninterested.  
“KEEP FUCKING TALKING SO I CAN FIND YOUR FACE AND PUNCH YOUR TEETH IN, DUMBASS!” She shrieked, body flailing around in the backseat attempting to get out of his grip to swing at his face once again. After a few minutes of struggling, she sighed behind the burlap sack and slumped down against juice.  
“Happy? Chloroform me again, please.” She muttered to the man in the front seat, who merely grunted in response. “I’m afraid I’ll try to kill Juice again if you don’t.”

When Beth woke up again, the sun was barely peaking up from the hills behind the house, and she hadn’t gotten any sleep.  
“No zip-ties this time.” Juice said sheepishly, not being able to meet her eyes as she sat up in the tiny bed in the middle of their new bedroom. The other 3 boys had given Juice minor briefing on what to do and what not to do, and Chibs has promised to ride Juice’s Harley over for him later, but all 3 boys had gotten the fuck out of dodge before they had to deal with any relationship drama.  
Beth scoffed. “Generous.”  
She rolled over in bed even if it felt like she had vertigo on top of vertigo from the chloroform wearing off. She didn’t want anything to do with Juice, especially after all of that. Not warning her about it. Letting the boys treat her like that. And the fact that her apartment was most likely going to get ransacked.  
“Hey— I know you’re mad—... just drink some water. Please. It’ll help flush out your system, then you can go back to sleep.” He said, in a defeated tone, placing the water bottle beside her cheek. Beth nursed it quietly until she had finished about half the bottle, before placing it on the floor and squeezing her eyes tight. The bed sunk down as Juice climbed in with her.  
“I love you.” He rasped. He hadn’t gotten any sleep all night, between the pacing and the packing and the kidnapping.  
Beth nodded gently to acknowledge his words before rolling over again to turn her back to him, promptly falling asleep.


	2. Something, interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple gets used to life in their new “home,” juice gets blueballed quite a few times, and Tig acts crazy. What’s new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there’ll be an actual sex scene in one of the nearer chapters. First a rough one and then a soft an gentle one.

When she woke up, around 11:30, Beth’s head had finally stop swirling. She assumed most of the chloroform was out of her system, not that it should’ve been in there in the first place. When she rolled back over to see if Juice was still asleep, she was greeted by his wide brown eyes, and his regular goofy grin.  
“Mornin’ Baby.” He murmured, trying to wrap his arms around her.  
“Morning.” She pushed his arms away from her, sitting up and getting out of bed, before walking to the door. She was in no mood for snuggling or showing him any ounce of affection. When she attempted to open the doorknob, however, she came to find it had been.... locked?  
“What the fuck?” She rattled the doorknob once more as Juice hopped out of bed, pulling a key out from under the mattress and unlocking the door for her, muttering a quick apology. Beth’s heart softened up a little bit. He was even taking extra precautions for their safety. It was kind of cute. Even if he dragged her into situations like this, he still had her safety and best interests at heart.  
Meanwhile, Juice braced for impact, ready for Beth to lose her mind after all these things had built up, and now he had to lock the door because—  
“Wait, why are you apologizing?”  
Juice paused. Maybe he could get away with this. “....no reason.”  
“For a criminal, you’re a horrible liar. Why is the door really locked, Juice.”  
“To keep you from leaving.”  
“To what?”  
Juice looked uncomfortably around the room, before meeting his girlfriends gaze again.  
“Because if you tried to leave this place last night while I was asleep, I wouldn’t have been able to stop you. And it’s dangerous out there for you right now. So I locked you in.”  
Whatever part of Beth had began to forgive Juice was now very quickly shooed out of her brain. She huffed as she walked down the rest of the stairs with Juice in tow, muttering quick apologies that Beth didn’t respond to. She crammed a coffee pod in the stupid instant coffee maker that had been supplied to them in the tiny 1 1/2 story beach house and looked out at the beach they could see from the big picture window in the kitchen.  
“Look at this view,” she cooed. “And I can’t even fucking go outside, because I might get shot by someone.”  
“The view’s pretty nice from here too.” Juice mused, staring at Beth, clad in only one of his larger T-shirts and a pair of boy short panties.  
“Ha. Okay. Keep convincing yourself you’re gonna get some after this whole stunt.” Beth said, raising an eyebrow as she poured cream and sugar into her coffee, holding the cup with both hands briefly before putting it back on the counter. “Y’know what I want you to do?” She said softly, taking a few steps toward him.  
“Anything, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He replied, reaching his hands out to hold onto hers.  
“Well, if we’re gonna be stuck in this beach house for a while we’re gonna need to find ways to occupy ourself.”  
“Mhm.”  
Beth climbed into his lap, straddling him and placing her hands onto his shoulders, before looking him dead in the eyes.  
“I want you to fuck me on every surface in this house. Bend me over the table, or the island in the kitchen, fuck me in this chair, or in the shower, or on the couch, anywhere. Let’s break the new box spring on that bed. Press me up against every wall in this place and show me who I belong to.” She whispered, tipping his chin up to meet her gaze. “I want the neighbours to know your name. Just, touch me, please. I need you inside me, I need your hands on me. I want you to cum inside me.” She finished, squirming in his lap a little bit, grinding against his crotch. Juice had a death grip on her waist and his eyes were wide as she spoke, before he finally managed to squeak out a quiet but extremely giddy “really?”  
Beth let out a tiny giggle. “That’s exactly what I would want from you. If you hadn’t chloroformed me before holding me hostage while my house gets ransacked over something you won’t tell me about. Let’s just watch TV instead.”  
Juice let out a long sigh, releasing his grip a little bit. “Are you done now? Got all your anger out? You’re being held hostage and I’m being blueballed. I’d call that even.”  
“It’s not even, but I’ll take it. You’re somewhat forgiven. I still expect you to tell me what’s going on though.”  
“I will, I will. In due time.” Juice leaned in to kiss Beth hungrily, as she placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her body against his. One of his hands reached around to grab her ass as her pierced tongue snaked its way into his mouth.  
Very forgiven, Juice thought to himself. They were interrupted by the sound of the front door being unlocked and opened, and foot steps in the front hallway. Juice instinctively whipped out his gun, pointing it towards the doorway. A few seconds later, a blonde head popped around the corner, flinching back a bit as it saw the gun.  
“Relax, will ya numb nuts? It’s just me.” Jax said, rolling his eyes. “What the fuck were you doing that you didn’t hear my Harley— am I interrupting something?” He mused, looking down at Beth, still straddling a ridiculously flustered Juice. She coughed quietly. “No. Nothing. He’s all yours.” Was all Beth said, giving juice a wicked grin before getting up and wiping her mouth on the back of her wrist. She grabbed her coffee cup and trotted upstairs, with Jax’s eyes following her every move, and Juice cleared his throat gruffly to bring Jax’s attention back to the matter at hand.  
“You were interrupting something. Just an FYI.” Juice said, stuffing his gun back into his waistband.  
“Oh, I know. Consider it my tax for having to save your ass on this one, yet again. I take it your Old Lady’s not pissed anymore?” Jax asked, amused, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. They had specifically rented out a house with smoking allowed, assuming Juice would go through a pack a day while stressed.  
Juice chuckled quietly. “Not exactly.”  
“Well if that’s still pissed, I bet it’s hard to come to work on her good days. Anyways, we’re meeting with the aryans tomorrow night, hoping to regain peace after your fuck up. Depending on how that goes, maybe you guys can go home.” He shrugged, taking a drag from his cig.  
“That’s the whole plan? Ask em nicely? Ask em nicely not to kill me and everyone that I love?”  
“Well you didn’t give me a shitton of options, did you?” Jax scoffed, taking another drag off his cigarette, looking Juice up and down.  
Juice pinched the bridge of his nose, nodded slowly, and looked up at Jax. “You’re right. I’m sorry for putting you in this position.”  
“S’fine. I’ll get it figured out, and you and your Old Lady can get outta here ASAP. Just don’t know when ASAP is s’all.”  
“I appreciate you helping me out with all of this.”  
“We’re family. It’s what we do.” Was all Jax replied as he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table. “Tig’ll bring you by some groceries in about an hour so you guys don’t have to survive off of Keurig pods and complimentary soaps.”  
“I appreciate it.” Juice echoed. Jax gave him a nod, heading for the door. “I’ll let you know how it goes.” He left the house before he could get a reply.  
Juice ran his hands down his face, groaning, and pushing himself back into the chair. No news was good news, but not very good news. They were going to be stuck in that house for at least 2 days, maybe more if things couldn’t be settled calmly and quickly. They might even have to move places again, and he was sure Beth was going to be thrilled about that. He pushed himself out of the chair and walked upstairs to go see Beth again, after their little interruption. He gripped the railing as he walked up the 5 stairs separating the main level from the upper level of the tiny house.  
Beth finished the last sip of her coffee as Juice walked into the room, sitting on the bed beside her, tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. Talking with Jax about the issue at hand had made him sweaty and anxious, not to mention the fact that there was no air conditioning in their temporary safe house. He let out a heaving sigh as he fell back on the bed.  
“Everything alright with Jax?”  
“Yeah, he’s gonna figure things out for me. Maybe. He’s gonna try his best.” He contemplated fishing through his knapsack for one of the cartons of cigarettes in it, but ultimately decided moving wouldn’t be worth it.  
“Am I allowed to shower, warden?” Beth questioned, turning around to hover her freckled face mere inches over his.  
“You don’t gotta ask me, blondie.” Juice murmured, running a hand through her hair, cupping her face with the other.  
“Well, I thought you were in charge of me until we’re outta here. Y’know, with the whole locking the door while I sleep and not letting know where we actually are thing.” Beth said, nonchalantly, with a grin on her face so Juice would know she wasn’t being hostile.  
“Mm, fine. You can shower. Don’t know how I feel about the warden part though.” Juice grinned, pulling her down briefly for a kiss. She melted against him briefly, before pulling away and laying her head on his bare chest.  
“You can come join me if you want. You’re pretty much undressed already.”  
His lips quirked slightly at the prospect of getting some private time to destress with her, especially after last nights events, and the events that sparked this whole issue. In fact, with all of this going on? They’d have plenty of alone time together.  
“Hello? Earth to Juan Carlos? Is that a yes?”  
“Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. It’s a definite yes.” He said with a single nod, scooping up Beth and walking to the bathroom with her in his arms. He closed the door behind them with his foot. Once she was set on the ground, Beth quickly stripped out of what little clothes she was wearing, pausing as she tossed her shirt aside.  
“Did you bring us clothes?”  
“Into the bathroom?”  
“No, here. To this place.”  
“No,” Juice answered, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, “I thought it would be kinda romantic if we just spent however long we’re going to be here fully nude. All the boys know to knock before entering. We’re not going anywhere. And we’ve both seen each other naked before. Fuck, who hasn’t seen us naked? So I figured it wouldn’t be too much of a big deal.” He leaned against the countertop staring Beth in the eyes.  
“You.... didn’t bring us any clothes? None? Just what I came here in?” She said, a hint of disgust in her voice.  
Juice’s face fell a bit. “You don’t like my surprise...? It was supposed to be sexy.”  
Beth felt a little guilty for being repulsed by the idea of chilling in the dingy little house naked, but why should she have felt guilty? Why would he think that was a good idea? Their bare bits against the same furniture that hadn’t been replaced since the early 80s, and she knew from experience that cooking while naked was hell on earth.  
“I’m... sorry but, I. I don’t.”  
Juice sighed deeply, looking at the ground, before bursting into laughter.  
“Good fucking thing I brought us clothes then.” He managed to get out in between heaves of laughter from how amused he was by his own joke. He shrugged his boxers down around his ankles and pushed them to the side, turning on the shower head as Beth rolled her eyes at the joke, still retaining a smile on her face.  
“Very funny, jackass.”  
“Wasn’t it? My favourite part was the bit about how everyone’s seen us naked. Cause we’re sluts.” He clarified.  
“I got it, I got it.” Beth muttered, still smiling, as she got into the shower. Juice followed suit.  
“Am I allowed to smoke in this place?” Beth asked, running her hands through her hair underneath the shower head. She noticed that Juice had smelt faintly of cigarettes when he had come upstairs, and he hadn’t been outside. She waved her hand over the assortment of tiny complementary soaps that had been left in the shower for them, attempting to decide which one would be the best to use. She settled on a shampoo bottle with a coconut and a lime on the front, squeezing some into her hand before putting it back, and massaging the shampoo into her hair.  
“Cigarettes. You’re allowed to smoke cigarettes in here. No pot.” He said, knowing exactly why his girlfriend was asking. She was a notorious pothead, but hey, who in California isn’t? “But I might have brought you some anyways.”  
“You’re a doll. Don’t forget to wash your hair, juice box.” She mewed, touching his chest and looking up at him.  
“I know. Every single time we’ve taken a shower together for the past 7 months you’ve made that joke.”  
“I know. I think it was especially funny when I squeezed it into our dirty talk a few weeks ago. Still not as funny as the time you conditioned my hair while I was giving you head.”  
Juice chuckled quietly at her comment as she washed the shampoo out of her hair, and he put some soap onto a face cloth and starting scrubbing. Beth squirted a generous amount of the body soap into her hands as well.  
“I was trying to be chivalrous.”  
“Such a gentleman.” Beth cooed. “I still haven’t conditioned my hair yet. Wanna help me out?” She attempted to make a show for Juice of getting clean, rubbing the soap over her chest, pushing her tits up with both hands only for them to bounce back down when she let go. She snaked her hands down the rest of body, spreading the soap across her tummy, working her way down to her thighs, and bringing her hands back around to her ass.  
“God— fuck— yes.” He managed to get out, unable to stop staring. Beth stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. He reached down, grabbing her ass roughly with his calloused hand, supporting the back of her head with the other. She reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking him slowly, until he gently pulled away and broke the kiss.  
“We can’t.”  
“Sure we can.” Beth said, flashing him a devilish smile as she picked up the pace of her stroking and pressed herself up against his body.  
“No, we can’t, because Tig’ll be here soon.” He whispered, gently taking her hands off of him, as much as it hurt to do.  
“Fine.” Beth pouted. She washed the soap off of her body and reach for the conditioner.  
“We’ll have lotsa time to ourselves on this whole... little excursion. We can even pick up where we left off as soon as Tig leaves. Believe me, babydoll, this isn’t the end.” He said in a low, husky voice, pressing up against her from behind, running his hands up to cup her chest. Beth blushed, massaging the conditioner into her hair in a futile attempt to distract herself a little.  
“Right after he leaves?”  
“As soon as you want, baby.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck as he got out of the shower. She rinsed the conditioner out as fast as possible and got out as well. Juice wrapped a towel around his waist like a white, fluffy kilt, and Beth made a dress out of hers, with a little towel hat to accompany it.  
“Too bad we don’t have any clothes.” Beth giggled, walking down the hall to their bedroom.  
“Yeah, too bad.” Juice agreed, following. “It’d be a shame if I got to see you naked more than I already do.”  
Beth waved away his little flirt, opening up the knapsack containing her things. Oddly enough, most of her things were actually Juices things that she had stolen and claimed as hers. She slipped on one of his hoodies and a pair of grey short shorts, accompanied by a pair of black knee socks that were in the bag as well.  
“I guess that’s what I get for letting you pick out my outfits.” She muttered, as Juice slipped on a white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and of course, his all important Kutte. Beth fished around in her bag for the other items Juice had packed in her bag, until her hands came across a familiar beanie feel. She ripped the Dalmatian beanie baby out of the bag with joy, sending a tube of chapstick, an altoids tin full of joints, and a bra flying as she did.  
“You brought Louie dog!” She cried, hugging the tiny bean filled dog. Beth’s favourite band was sublime and after listening to her ramble on about the history of the band for most of their 3rd date, Juice had purchased her a tiny Dalmatian beanie baby resembling the bands mascot from a corner store. Most of his brothers had been in the store with him, to teach a lesson to some asshole who had picked a fight with Jax while they were riding. The group had chided Juice on stealing the little Dalmatian stuffed animal from the 99 cent basket at the front ever since it happened.  
“Course I brought him. I risked my life to get you that dog.” Juice said while Beth pressed the little dog to her chest. Then, from downstairs, there was a quiet click. Beth froze, looking up at Juice, who put a hand on his gun. The click was followed by the door opening, and Juice drew his gun, gesturing for Beth not to make any noise.  
“JUICE? JUICY? YOU HERE?” A familiar voice called.  
Juice exhaled, letting his gun come down and hit his thigh. “It’s just Tig. It’s just Tig.” He breathed to Beth, still holding the tension in her muscles.  
“I’d almost rather it was someone here to kill us.” She muttered. Tig was a little too.... unpredictable for her liking. And a little unstable too.  
“JUICE?” Tig called again.  
“UP HERE!” He called back, getting up off the bed and walking down to the main floor. Beth begrudgingly got up off the floor and followed him.  
Tig was standing in the living room, surrounded by heaps of unmarked, white, plastic bags. He had already begun taking out their contents and showing them to Juice.  
“I got all the necessities. Peanut butter, chicken nuggets, ramen noodles, kiwis—“ he started.  
These are the necessities? She thought to herself, but Juice was nodding along confidently.  
“A thing of orange juice, eggs, soy sauce—“ he continued with his erratic list.  
“2 24 packs of beer, a pack of condoms, and a gallon of crisco. Those are all together for a reason.” He said, winking at Beth. She smiled uneasily. She’d been on the pill for most of her life, and her and Juice had used a condom one and a half times. Maybe they could have a water balloon fight.  
“Thanks Tig.” Juice said, putting on a fake smile like any of the food that had shown up made any sense together.  
“Oh, and uh. Lady things. For your lady.” He said, avoiding looking at Beth as he slid a box of tampons towards her.  
Juice sucked in his lips as he tried to stifle a laugh. Suddenly, Tig clapped his hands together loudly.  
“Well! I better be going then. Good seeing you guys. Don’t die.” He said, before turning around and leaving abruptly.  
Juice burst out in laughter, wheezing as soon as the door was shut.  
“The necessities? The fucking necessities?” Beth said, gesturing wildly to the things in front of her. “DON’T WORRY BABE, WE’RE SET FOR DINNER, WE’LL JUST HAVE BEER AND CRISCO. Is this what he eats on a daily basis?”  
“My favourite part was how he made sure we knew the condoms and crisco were related.” Juice said in between laughing fits, wiping away tears.  
“God, the yeast infections his girlfriends must get.” Beth said, shaking her head.  
Juice finally caught his breath after his laughing fit, and calmed down a bit, picking up some bags.  
“Help me put this away, will you babe?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuddles, some sex, some gross shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!! I wrote a minimum of 1000 words every day for the past few days, and this is what happened. Well, not all of it. But look!! I learned how to format chapters properly. Somewhat. Hoping to crank out more chapters ASAP.

Beth leaned against the kitchen counter, letting out a loud, heaving sigh. They had managed to put away Tig’s assortment of bullshit in record time, even if it was periodically interrupted by some god awful joke about the different uses of the things he had provided them with. 

“There. Everything put away.” Juice said, cracking open one of the beers Tig had brought them against the side of the kitchen counter. “Want one?”

Beth wrinkled up her nose and stuck out her tongue. “Why would I want a lukewarm Corona? Ick. This ‘vacation’ is bad enough without you trying to poison me.”

Juice shrugged as he drained half the beer in one long sip. “If you drink it fast enough you can’t taste it.” He winced a bit. “Except when you do.” 

“Corona already tastes like watery cat piss. I’ll be alright.” 

Beth laid on the couch, sprawling across the whole thing, even though her small stature only took up about 3/4 of it at most. Juice downed the rest of his corona, popping the top off another one, and placing it on the dusty coffee table before laying down directly on top of Beth. His weight felt nice on top of her, the kind of pressure that made weighted blankets so nice, a gentle crush that made you feel completely secure and safe from the world, hidden in the arms of your love. 

“You’re squishing me.” Beth muttered lovingly, hiding her face in Juice’s neck. Juice didn’t move at all. The tension in his muscles relaxed a bit after he had been holding it in since about 11:00 last night, as he breathed in the scent of the coconut shampoo Beth had used, placing one hand on her ass and the other in between her shoulder blades. In his opinion, one of the worst parts of this whole shitshow was that he was putting Beth in danger in the process. Of course, it wasn’t the first time. On one occasion, Beth had been invited to a patch over party that was raided before it could even start. She had hid under the bar for that one, desperately clutching onto the gun Juice got for her when they had started getting serious. When she had been found under the bar after the fight had been won, Jax looked at Juice with an amused smile, before saying in an even more amused tone “you should teach her how to hold that thing before she hurts herself.” 

She’d also seen Juice pick random fights with people at bars, in grocery stores, and on the streets. Usually they were people who had wronged the club, but occasionally they were just civilians who had picked the wrong guy on the wrong day. Since then, Juice had inadvertently put Beth in tons of dangerous situations. She’d even put herself in some. Such as persuading her weak willed lover boy to fool around in the club house on multiple occasions, even though Clay had threatened to skin them alive every single time he had caught them. The rest of the boys had been more merciful when they were the unfortunate victims of witnessing the two messing around, even if Juice never heard the end of it from them. But hey, they’d come out alive after all of these things. Alive, mostly unscathed, nothing a therapy session and some tequila couldn’t fix. This time was no different, right? But that was the issue. This time was different. All those other times Beth had been a civilian casualty. But now she was a target. The Aryans had mentioned her by name in a threat against Juice. Her full name, where she worked, how long she’d been Juice’s old lady, and exactly what they would do to her before they killed her. Just thinking about it made Juice’s stomach churn. He had punched a hole in the wall at the auto shop when it happened. Their threats had been so vivid that he felt somewhat violated just listening to them. He’d put 12 holes in every single one of those bastards before he’d let them say another word to him. 

“I packed your gun.” Juice said absentmindedly without lifting his head from it’s place in the corner of the couch. 

“I know. I felt it when I was picking out my clothes. Do you think I’ll need it?”

“I don’t know.”

“I hope not. I’m not the most... proficient, with that kind of thing.”

“As long as you can pretend that you know how to use it, you’ll be fine. Just intimidate whoever it is until they back down and you’ll be alright. Of course, if you do need to shoot I could probably teach you how when I’m less tired. Maybe tonight after dinner we could—“

“Juan?”

“Yeah sugar?”

“Can we stop talking about this?” 

Juice cringed a little as Beth tensed up underneath him. She didn’t know all the details of what was going on, or any for that matter, but he knew bringing up her having to defend herself like that was uneasy territory. 

“Of course baby. No more gun talk.”   
He propped himself up on his elbows so he could stare down and look her in the eyes. 

“You know I’d never let anything happen to you, right?” He murmured.   
“Yeah, I know.” She replied, letting her fingers trace along the tattoo on the left side of his head. “Just freaks me out.”

He laid his head back down on her chest, closing his eyes as her fingers traced their way along his tattoos, before she stopped to pull him in a bit and kiss the top of his head. 

“I’m so tired.” He whispered, closing his eyes. He hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before, and had been running on fumes for the entire day. There wasn’t a moment all day where his mind hadn’t been racing, up to this point. And with the situation he was in, even taking a moment to blink was a risk he couldn’t afford to take. 

“I could use a nap.” Beth agreed. Juice wrapped one arm back around Beth, intertwining the fingers of his other hand with hers. Just as he was drifting off, Juice heard a faint whisper. 

“I love you, Juan Carlos. I’m sorry I didn’t say it back earlier.” 

“I wouldn’t have either. I love you too.”

 

When Beth woke up, she could see the analogue numbers of the TV box blinking 8:02 in the dimness. A few seconds later, Juice carefully rolled off of Beth and onto the floor, stretching his arms above his head and groaning, exposing his stomach as his shirt rode up. He reached up to the coffee table to grab the corona, now flat and warm from being left out for a solid 5 hours, taking a sip anyways. 

“You’re gross.”

Juice responded to Beth’s comment by tipping up the beer bottle and downing half of it, giving her the side eye the whole time. He stood up and flopped back down against the couch. Beth rested her head against Juice’s shoulder, letting out a quiet hum while she thought. 

“Can we just get takeout tonight? I’m not in the mood for chicken nuggets and peanut butter.” Beth asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Juice’s neck. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes, running over the safety of that in his mind. If they paid in cash it wouldn’t be possible to track them by credit card. If he used his burner phone they couldn’t track him through that, either. This whole thing could be relatively safe. 

“Fuck me, I shouldn’t have to put this much thought into ordering Chinese takeout.” Juice huffed under his breath. He flipped his burner phone open to make the order. “The usual?” 

Beth nodded. Her cooking abilities were mostly rooted in baked goods and pasta dishes, neither of which she could really whip up at the moment. Their usual Chinese takeout place had gotten used to their orders being particularly slow and odd, considering date night often consisted of them getting stoned and ordering takeout, before watching some cheesy movie from the 90s. Juice quickly placed the order, anxiously flicking the phone closed and looking around. His paranoia was getting the best of him. While he was occupied by his thoughts, Beth slid into his lap, cupping Juice’s face with her tiny hands, looking at him with her big green eyes. 

“You should eat me out after dinner.”

That certainly did the trick to smack Juice out of his paranoid thoughts and back to reality. 

“Hm? What?”

“You should eat me out after dinner.” She paused, before cocking her head a little bit. “Maybe before. I’d prefer not to get chow-mein in my pussy.”

Juice laughed a little bit at Beth’s bluntness. Sometimes it was cute, and other times it threw him for a bit of a loop. She had a rough time putting on a filter as well. Speaking her mind was second nature to her. Even she was holding her tongue, her gave always spoke what she wasn’t saying. This made her job as a stripper particularly hard, because not a lot of men wanted a pissy spitfire, regardless of how hot she was. They wanted a subservient little yes girl. However, some men were attracted to it. That was how her and Juice met, after all.

“We can do it before then.” Juice purred. He placed his hands on her thighs, smirking down at her. 

“Perfect! You get to eat your dessert before dinner, and I get a proper apology. It’s a win-win situation.” She looked at him eagerly, squirming around in her sweater. There was an unspoken promise of more if he did a good enough job on this apology. Juice wasted no time in biting and sucking at her neck, gently cupping in-between her thighs with one hand. She moaned quietly, grinding down against his hand, gripping onto him like he would slip out of her fingers in mere seconds if she didn’t. 

“Better be—oh, fuck— better be quick...” she said under her breath, which hitched as he slipped a hand into her panties. Juice placed his thumb on her clit, gently rubbing it in circles, reaching up into her sweater with his free hand. He pushed the sweater up over her breast, marking up the half of her chest that was uncovered, running his tongue over her nipple. 

“I could spend hours just touching you like this.” He told her, before gently biting at her pierced nipple. “God, you’re hot.”

“You already do.” Beth giggled. “You’re my best customer at work.” 

As he repositioned the hand that was in between her thighs, he felt that Beth had thoroughly soaked her panties in anticipation, which wasn’t anything new. Sometimes all it took was ride on his Harley, and just the vibrations from the body of the bike would do it. Sometimes she would squirt, others she would just get immensely wet. Regardless of the outcome, Juice was happy. 

“You ready to sit on my face?”

The question seemed to shock Beth a little, as if this end goal hadn’t already been determined. She nodded, slipping off her shorts and her panties, kicking them off to the side, with them landing on a corner of the coffee table.   
She hovered over his face, unable to look down at him for fear that she would spontaneously combust as heat gathered in the apples of her cheeks and in between her thighs. 

“You can sit down now baby.” He murmured. He rubbed his hands on her thighs gently as he looked up at her. 

“Relax. I know what I’m doing here.”

Beth spread her thighs further apart before slowly lowering herself down until juice grabbed onto her hips, pulling her down onto his mouth faster than she intended. His tongue found its usual familiar paths, every single sweet spot that brought out the sounds from her that he loved to hear so much. Beth’s breath hitched as she hid the bottom half of her face with her sweater covered hands. He reached behind up and grabbed her ass with both hands earning him an embarrassed squeak from Beth as he beamed with smug pride from in between her thighs. Juice swore he could spend the rest of his life with Beth sitting on his face, or being buried between her thighs. Beth grinded down instinctually on Juice’s face a little, bracing herself against the couch with one hand, and resting the other one on his head. She moaned his name quietly, causing him to pull her hips down harder against his face, silently begging to hear her say his name like that again. Every chance he got to show the world that someone like her was his was a chance he savoured, marking her up with hickeys and bite marks, kissing her in public, hearing her say his name. Juice felt his erection strain against his jeans, aching to be inside of her. He wanted to pin her down by her throat and fuck her until she forgot her own name. 

“And after dinner,” she cooed, almost as if she was reading his mind, pausing to moan sweetly, “you can fuck me.” 

Juice groaned quietly into Beth as he continued to spell out love letters on her with his tongue. The soft, beautiful, moans he could elicit while eating her out were nothing compared to the desperate whimpers and whines that she made when he fucked her good and hard, giving her exactly what she needed. Sex with her was different. He didn’t want to fuck her just to empty his balls, or to get out repressed emotions like anger or sadness, or because he was bored and needed something to do. Okay maybe those were reasons too, but not the only reasons. With her he was working towards pleasure other than his own, he felt love, and genuineness, and—

“I-I’m close—“ was all Beth managed to get out as she squeezed her thighs around Juice’s face. He immediately picked up the pace, letting his hands roam her lower body, silently praising her. She rocked her hips faster, needy and desperate, feeling the heat gather in between her thighs and in her lower stomach grow more intense. 

“Oh f-fuck— god– Juan!” She moaned, as her continued even when her thighs squeezed around him and her whole body shook with little tremors as the rest of the ripples ran through her. Once every little aftershock was done, Beth braced herself on the couch with both hands, panting quietly as she attempted to catch her breath. Juice patted her thigh as a little reminder that he was still underneath her, even though he would have been happy to die under there. 

“S-Sorry.” Beth stammered out as she lifted herself back off of him again. 

“No worries. Take your time.” Juice replies as he pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh. Beth climbed off of him and picked her shorts up off the coffee table, putting them back on. Juice say up and licked his lips, patting the couch beside him for Beth to come sit back down. She sat down on the dingy baby blue cushion, smooshing her face against Juice’s chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She inhaled the leathery scent of his Kutte mixed with the familiar smell of his usual cologne, and second hand smoke. It was a scent that felt like home now, that drenched her pillow and bed sheets, as well as most of her clothes. Well, his clothes that she had stolen. 

“Maybe I could get used to this whole hostage business.” Beth smirked, snuggling in closer to Juice as she put a hand on his chest. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, tightening his arm around her. 

“I’m sorry. I’m only doing all of this to keep you safe. That’s all I want. For you to be safe.” 

Beth lifted up her head to kiss him sweetly before laying her head back on his chest. 

“I shouldn’t have dragged you into this is in the first place. You should be dating someone safer.” He continued. Juice’s eyes welled up a little with tears of guilt. 

“Shhhhhh. It’s not your fault.” Beth whispered as wrapped her arms around his torso. “I knew what I was getting into. I’ll be alright.” 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d be alright. Probably doing coke and fucking everything with a vagina that was still breathing. Maybe some things that weren’t. But you’d still be alright.”

Juice smiled, shaking his head a little at her little comment. Sure, it was fairly accurate, but didn’t really fit the tone of their conversation. The hum of a car slowly grew louder as it pulled into the vacant driveway of the small beach house. 

“Food’s here.” Juice said, sliding Beth off of him gently, and getting up off the couch. Knowing that it was merely their dinner didn’t stop him from putting a hand on his gun as he walked towards the door, peering through the peephole to make sure it was just their food. He couldn’t help but be paranoid. He opened the door, quickly stuffing a wad of fives into the delivery persons hand and closing the door. He settled back into his still-warm seat on the couch and passed Beth her food. 

“I’m starving.” Juice crammed an egg roll into his mouth. He ripped open a pair of chopsticks while periodically gasping for air around the scorching half-chewed egg roll in his mouth. 

“You just ate! Besides, eating fast won’t get you to round two any faster if I’m still eating.” She giggled. She picked up a few noodles with her chopsticks, taking a few of them in her mouth before dangling them in front of Juice’s mouth. 

“Lady and the tramp!” She mumbled excitedly without dropping the noodles from her mouth. Juice rolled his eyes, but went with the spiel anyways, putting them in his mouth and eating down until he kissed her. 

“You’re so cheesy.” He muttered, still laughing a little about the kiss. He went back to eating his food as if it hadn’t happened, and tried not to make any sarcastic comments about the kiss. But really, for the first time in a few days, things felt like they were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully if I can get my act together soon enough, the next chapter will have an actual sex scene in it!!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, in all it’s embarrassing glory. Poor Juice.


End file.
